


Un abbraccio e passa la paura

by Midnight_Sunflower



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Caring Satou Mafuyu, Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Missing Scene, References to Canon, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Uenoyama Ritsuka Has a Problem With Horror Movies, Uenoyama Ritsuka Needs A Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunflower/pseuds/Midnight_Sunflower
Summary: Ritsuka e Mafuyu stanno trascorrendo un po' di tempo insieme, ma il loro pomeriggio "casa libera, Netflix e frozen yogurt" rischia di concludersi con un enorme buco nell'acqua.Ritsuka non è di buon umore, ma Mafuyu sa come addolcirlo.[...]Prima di poggiare pigramente la testa sulla sua spalla, Mafuyu gli regalò un sorriso appena accennato — uno di quelli che lui trovava davvero adorabili e che gli provocavano un lieve batticuore, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.«Non te l’aveva consigliato Ueki?» chiese con una punta di innocente ironia nella voce, giocherellando con il bordo della sua t-shirt e Ritsuka lo strinse d’istinto in un timido abbraccio, nonostante l’afa di quel pomeriggio.[...]
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Un abbraccio e passa la paura

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi appartengono a Natsuki Kizu e a chiunque ne detenga i diritti legali, solo l’intreccio descritto rappresenta copyright dell’autrice. La storia non ha alcun fine lucrativo e nessun copyright si ritiene leso.
> 
> Post Ch. 14 || Pre Ch. 16
> 
> Buona lettura ❤

> L’abbraccio è un filo
> 
> che si dipana dal gomitolo del cuore
> 
> e avvolge due persone.

Yayoi l’aveva avvertito: “ _Otōtochan_ , questo film non fa per te, fidati. Scegli qualcosa che non ti faccia tremare come una foglia per un’ora e mezza”, ma lui aveva fatto orecchie da mercante e la sua testardaggine gli stava presentando il conto — rischiando anche di mandare a monte il pomeriggio “ _casa libera, Netflix e frozen yogurt”_ programmato con _infinita_ pazienza per un’intera settimana.

« _Uenoyama-kun_ , tutto bene?»

Le fredde dita di Mafuyu gli sfiorarono la guancia e Ritsuka dovette sforzarsi parecchio per non mettersi di riflesso sulla difensiva — come un gatto pronto a soffiare e a cacciar fuori gli artigli.

_Kami-sama_ , quell’horror non stava facendo bene alla sua salute mentale, né alle sue coronarie.

_Ma la gente cosa ci trova di bello? Bah!_

Si voltò, incrociando lo sguardo del suo ragazzo e notò subito una piccola ruga sulla fronte leggermente perlata di sudore.  
 _Sembra… preoccupato?_ , pensò umettando le labbra prima di rispondere: «Uhm… Sì, alla grande. Perché?»  
Mafuyu si avvicinò ancora di più, arrivando a un soffio dalla sua bocca e lui sentì il cervello andare in tilt come quel giorno sul lungomare di Minato Mirai — e il respiro caldo e dalle note leggermente fruttate che gli titillava dispettoso la pelle non lo aiutava a tenere a bada i bollenti spiriti. _Ti prego, non così vicino. Non così vicino._  
Quegli occhi color ambra erano ancora fissi su di lui, quando dalla tv giunse l’ennesimo urlo ( _Oh, ma quanto strilla questo idiota?_ ) e lungo la spina dorsale serpeggiò un nuovo brivido, che lo fece sbottare di colpo: «Scegliamo un altro titolo dal catalogo? Questo fa proprio pena!»

Prima di poggiare pigramente la testa sulla sua spalla, Mafuyu gli regalò un sorriso appena accennato — uno di quelli che lui trovava _davvero_ adorabili e che gli provocavano un lieve batticuore, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.  
«Non te l’aveva consigliato Ueki?» chiese con una punta di innocente ironia nella voce, giocherellando con il bordo della sua t-shirt e Ritsuka lo strinse d’istinto in un timido abbraccio, nonostante l’afa di quel pomeriggio.

«Ohi, anche Ueki può fare cilecca!» Si posizionò meglio contro la spalliera del divano umidiccia di sudore ( _Dannato condizionatore in sciopero!_ ), lasciando che i capelli profumati e un po’ crespi dell’altro gli solleticassero il viso e il collo. «A te sta piacendo?»

«Non lo so…» Mafuyu gli passò un braccio dietro la schiena e intensificò la stretta che li univa. «Non ho mai visto film o anime horror, ma mi piace guardarli con te.»

«Anche se sono _orrendi_ come questo?»

«Sì.» Mafuyu alzò la testa e lo guardò languidamente. «E se iniziano a fare paura, mi basta abbracciarti e passa tutto.»

Poche, semplici parole e Ritsuka si innamorò un po’ di più di quella misteriosa creatura di nome Satō Mafuyu.  
«Sì, hai ragione.» Accarezzò con un bacio veloce la zazzera rossiccia, mentre lo investiva un turbinio di emozioni e le guance diventavano ardenti come lava fusa. «Un abbraccio e passa la paura.»

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. La citazione d'apertura è una frase di Fabrizio Caramagna.  
> 2\. Otōtochan in giapponese significa "fratellino".  
> 3\. Nell’extra "Raccolta dati 5 — Ritsuka Uenoyama non guarda programma sui fantasmi", viene fatto intendere che Ritsuka abbia un piccolo problema con tutto ciò che riguarda il paranormale.  
> 4\. La “controfigura” animale di Uenoyama è un munchkin, detto anche gatto bassotto.  
> 5\. Minato Mirai è uno dei quartieri della città di Yokohama dove, nel capitolo 13, Mafuyu si dichiara a Uenoyama.
> 
> Con questo missing moment tutto zucchero e miele spero di avervi regalato una piacevole lettura e vi ringrazio per essere giuntə sin qui. ❤


End file.
